Quivering Shame
by crono23
Summary: Sue loses a bet.


_Ugh, this is so embarrassing..._

Sue stared at the box in front of her, debating whether or not to open it. Of course, she'd have to open it eventually, but there was still a little time until school started. Plenty of time to contemplate the seemingly-innocent box and the story behind it. A story she didn't want to relive, but her mind had already kicked into gear, and she buried her face in her hands as she regretfully began to recollect it.

It had started out as a simple night at Amaya's house. A few drinks, a few snacks, a movie together, and a little extra time to do whatever they wanted. As it turned out, that extra time went towards doing several...things with each other. Lewd things. A bet to see which of them could orgasm first things (they were close friends after all). A bet which Sue had lost. And as the loser, she was expected to go about her school day in an almost completely normal fashion...

...Except for the fact she had to wear a vibrator.

A vibrator which currently rested in the small box on her desk.

"How'd I get myself into this..." Sue quietly whined to herself.

Sue glanced over at her clock. 7:36. Twenty-four minutes until school. _Might as well try this thing out,_ she thought to herself. She was no stranger to using vibrators, but this was a particularly new model. One she hadn't had a chance to try out. According to the box, it had a whopping five settings instead of the three on all of her others. As long as she didn't set it too high, she'd probably be fine.

Slowly, Sue began to open the box, revealing the vibrator itself. A small pink box as the controller, with a thin, black line connecting to the part used for actual pleasuring. Her face flushed yet another shade of crimson as she glanced over it, but forced herself to remove it. For a second she fiddled with it, inserting the batteries which came with it, and turned it on. A satisfying buzzing sound reached her ears as it began to quiver rapidly. It wasn't quiet, but unless someone listened real closely, they wouldn't be able to hear it. She quickly shut it off and shuffled her chair away from the table so she could spread her legs.

As carefully as possible, Sue guided the contraption up against her folds and began to insert it. She sharply hissed inwards as she shoved it in. It wasn't painful, but rather extremely pleasurable. Specially crafted for exactly what she was doing right now by a company which clearly knew what they were doing. She was almost certain this would become her new favorite, but right now she just wished this didn't have to be the way to christen it.

Once the whole thing was inside, Sue stood up and walked around a bit. It wasn't as bad as she expected. She could definitely feel it, but it wasn't actively making anything difficult. Then again, she hadn't turned it on yet. After a moment of hesitation she set it to the lowest setting and turned it on. Immediately she gasped as a burning pleasure appeared in her loins. Again, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be, but holding back on orgasm for so long would surely be a challenge. And if she accidentally set it to even a single level above...well...she could only hope that never happened. Out of curiosity she set it to the highest level, but after a few seconds turned it off as she suddenly felt herself on the verge of an orgasm.

Satisfied that it worked correctly, Sue began working on the next step. A small roll of tape was retrieved from one of her drawers and part of it used to fasten it to her leg. It was placed just a few inches below her pelvis on her inner thigh where it hopefully wouldn't be noticed. This meant there'd a be small risk of accidentally turning it off or setting it too high, but as long as she didn't grind her thighs together, it would be pretty difficult to do.

 _Well...there's the easy part,_ Sue thought to herself. The rest would come later though. Right now she still had to get ready for school.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie!"

Sue quietly sighed once her mom had closed the door. It was time to get down to business. She brought up her arm, checking the time on the watch she had brought along. Just a few minutes until 8AM, but it was close enough already. She looked around a few times, confirming no one was looking, then reached down and flicked the switch on her vibrator. The same pleasure as before immediately flooded her groin, and she groaned quietly thanks to the sudden feeling.

For a few moments Sue stood there, legs shaking, while she attempted to bring herself under control. It took a bit of effort, but finally she forced herself to take a shaky step. Then another. Then another, which wasn't quite as bad. And a few more. Soon she was able to keep a steady pace while simultaneously trying to suppress what she was feeling down below. As long as she did her best to remain this way for an entire hour, she'd get through just fine.

The school was only a few blocks away, but Sue soon realized she should've gotten a head start. Every so often she had to stop and bring herself under control again. It would definitely be easier to do in class, but right now the main challenge was holding back an orgasm while not trying to look like she had suddenly developed a very strange limp. Thankfully there was no one around right now, but whether or not it would get easier remained to be seen.

When Sue came upon the high school, she quickly checked her watch again. To her dismay, what had felt like much longer was only eight minutes. Still a long ways to go, and the feeling in her groin had gotten slightly worse in the time since she started. For now all that could be done was head inside, trying not to draw the attention of the other students there.

Once Sue was inside the school, she quickly sought out her classroom. Thankfully she didn't run into her friends on the way, and she would prefer to keep it that way, at least until her hour of shame was over. She decided to check her watch one more time. 50 minutes left. A quiet groan left her as she walked through the doorway to the classroom and took her seat.

Almost immediately it became clear this wouldn't go as smoothly as expected. Holding back her orgasm was slightly easier in this position, but simultaneously trying to listen to what the teacher was saying was much more difficult. Sure she could ignore him for the next 30 minutes, but she was adamant on receiving a good education and it felt like a waste to shirk even a single class, even if the other option meant endless embarrassment.

So Sue pressed on, despite the difficulty. Attempting to focus on two things at once was as hard as she thought and then some, but her own stubbornness prevented her from giving up. Several times she glanced down at the vibrator taped to her leg, just to make sure she hadn't set it up a notch by accident. Not once was this the case, worrying her further as the split concentration made the feeling in her groin even harder to suppress.

Halfway through, Sue gave up. She was on the verge of losing it, and the teacher was rehashing several things they had already learned anyway. Putting on her best casual face, she stared directly on the teacher and tried not to look too creepy while she shifted the majority of her efforts towards preventing herself from squirting all over her chair.

After far too long the bell finally rang. Sue was first out the door, hoping to find somewhere discreet where she could wait only the rest of the...nineteen minutes left if her watch was correct. Just a little over that until the next class. Off she went down the nearest hallway in search of a secluded area. Unfortunately as she rounded the corner, she came face-to-face with none other than Paulo.

"Oh! Hey, Sue!" Paulo exclaimed, seeming equally surprised by the sudden encounter.

"Hey..." Sue squeaked. As soon as she saw his face she knew this would not end well, and her mind currently raced with ideas of how to get herself away from him quickly without looking unusual.

"Well, how are you?" he asked, blissfully unaware of Sue's plight.

"Good..." she replied, shuffling her foot slightly. She was still trying to think of a way out, but doing so had caused her to neglect the main problem: her vibrator. Pleasure burned in her thighs and her thighs subtly began to grind together. This wouldn't have been quite so bad, if the inside of her leg didn't accidentally brush against the vibrator and set it all the way up.

Sue immediately hissed inward, as she was now right on the verge of an orgasm. Her hands clenched into fists, threatening to cut her own hands with the force her fingers were being shoved into her palms. She had to find a way to turn it off now, lest she embarrass herself in front of Paulo of all people, but no way she could do it right in front of him without giving away what she was wearing.

"Whoah, you alright?" Paulo asked upon noticing the sudden change in her demeanor. Sue's face flushed a deep crimson, but there was nothing she could do except control herself and try to get as far from him as possible.

"I-I'm...fine," she forced out, but it was painfully obvious she was anything but.

Paulo's gaze drifted to her legs. He couldn't quite see what was making her act weird, but her rapidly shaking legs gave him an idea. "Uhh...what? You gotta pee?"

"What, N-NO!" Sue exclaimed, her face managing to turn another shade redder. "L-look I'll...I'll t-talk to y-y-you later," she gasped before sprinting past Paulo down the hallway. As soon as the reached the end, she ducked around the corner, took a quick look around to confirm no one else was there, then reached down to turn the vibrator off.

Finally the feeling started to fade. Sue leaned back against the wall, sighing heavily as it did. Had it lasted even a second longer she surely would've came, but now was not the time to worry about that. She checked her watch again, but only two minutes had past. Once she felt safe, she turned the vibrator on again, making sure it was at the lowest setting, then continued her search for privacy before Paulo decided to come after her.

 _Alright, seventeen minutes left...what to do,_ Sue thought to herself. Arguably the easiest option would be to wait in the bathrooms until time was up, and then maybe...finish the job. It was definitely easy. Maybe a little _too_ easy. At the very least she should try to find Amaya to confirm she was actually doing it, lest she fail and have to do it again...or something worse.

While Sue pondered this, she was blissfully unaware of someone creeping up on her. She felt her shoulder being tapped from behind, and immediately spun around, expecting Paulo or someone else she didn't want to talk to right now to be there. Amaya calmly smiled back, slightly calming Sue. "Oh...hey, Amaya..."

Amaya didn't acknowledge Sue's greeting, instead diverting her attention to Sue's legs. Sue blushed as she realized what Amaya was doing, and even more when Amaya looked up at her with a knowing smile. "Y-yeah, I know," Sue nervously replied; "Just sixteen more minutes is all..."

Amaya didn't seem satisfied though, and began to mock writing on a piece of paper. Sue stared for a second until she realized what Amaya was trying to convey, then reached into her backpack for a pencil and some scrap paper. Amaya took the tools and began to write against the wall for a second before handing the note back to Sue.

 _15 more minutes while i watch_

Sue gulped. There went her plans of waiting in the bathroom for a quarter of an hour. At least Amaya wasn't asking her to do the entire thing over again, but this wasn't much more desirable. That, and trying to stay close to Amaya might mean she'd purposefully lead Sue into even more embarrassing situations.

Amaya clearly didn't care about Sue's concerns, and smiled far too nicely while beckoning for her to follow. Sue nervously pursued, frantically wondering what Amaya might have in store for her. Ontop of this, the vibrator was causing the feeling in her groin to catch up to how it was minutes before thanks to her fear and lack of concentration.

After a short while, the two came across a vending machine in a slightly more crowded part of the school. Sue stood idly by, trying to keep her legs closed, while Amaya purchased a soda. In a clearly deliberate manner, she popped open the can and began to take small sips between large intervals, all whilst smiling knowingly at Sue, who glared daggers back at Amaya, as it was all that could be done at this point.

Five minutes had passed when Amaya finally tossed the empty can into a nearby waste bin. By now Sue had begun to feel slightly weak. Holding back on orgasm for fifty minutes was taxing enough, but Amaya's deliberate attempts at worsening the experience were messing with Sue's mind.

Worse than trying to ignore the home stretch, was the fact that there were other people around. People _watching._ Some people _staring._ Sure the entire point was to embarrass herself, but by now Sue's tired attempts at holding back had became more apparent, and there were a lot more people around here than there were before.

Sue put on a fake smile and tried to look inconspicuous, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Amaya beckoning yet again. Sue's smile faltered as she stepped away after Amaya, but it was unimportant; by now everyone around her had either noticed or didn't care. Faking it helped nothing anymore.

Amaya kept walking, and soon Sue wondered if she was simply trying to tire her out. Even if that wasn't Amaya's intent, it certainly worked; by now Sue was on the verge of completely losing it all over the floor. She desperately checked her watch, noting there were only five minutes left in her challenge. She took a deep breath in, then out, silently telling herself she could do this. In doing so, she hadn't realized Amaya had stopped, and thus ran into her.

Sue gasped inward. The sudden jolt had been enough to push her over the edge. Frantically, she attempted to hold it again, but to no avail: she could already feel the pleasure welling inside her as a familiar wetness began to drip down her inner thigh. A deep, low moan slipped out of her as she leaned against a nearby wall. She cared very much if people saw her in such a position, but it was hopeless at this point. All she could do now was press her face against the wall and savor the effects of a powerful orgasm.

Slowly, but surely, Sue could feel herself slowing down. Her legs stopped shaking. Her breathing pattern normalized. The constant waves of pleasure began to weaken, and eventually stop. She still felt a bit woozy, but she was still able to stay upright. That, and she was conscious enough to realize what had just happened. She frantically looked around, but by some miracle, the only other person nearby was Amaya, looking at her with a mixture of disappointment and mild annoyance.

"Well...that happened," Sue finally croaked.

Amaya glared at her for a little longer, but eventually her expression softened. She nodded in an understanding manner, and walked off, leaving Sue to wallow in her own shame and pleasure. She reached down to turn off the vibrator, getting a little bit of the remainder of her release on her finger. She grimaced and wiped it off on her leg, but realized she'd need something more than her hand to...clean up.

Sue quickly removed her orange backpack from her shoulders and set it on the ground in front of her. She looked around once more, then kneeled and unzipped it before she began to fish around inside it. At first she began to worry when she produced nothing useful and wondered if she had at all, but finally she came across a small pack of tissues. She opened up the pack and quickly wiped herself down, placed her vibrator inside the backpack, then zipped it up and deposited the cum-stained tissues in a nearby trashcan.

Out of curiosity, Sue decided to check her watch, but not to see how long she had lasted. Rather, to see how long until her next class started (not long). Breathing a small sigh of relief that it was finally over, she set off down the hallway.

"Alright, class dismissed!" Lani announced cheerfully. "Enjoy the rest of your day everyone!"

Sue smiled to herself as she rose along with the rest of the students in the class. They all began making their way to the exit, while Sue lagged behind due to being seated in the back of the room. As it came to be her turn to walk out into the hallway, a voice stopped her.

"Oh, Susan! You forgot some of your notes yesterday and said you'd bring them in today. Do you have them?" Lani asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sue replied, removing her backpack from her shoulders and unzipping it. She quickly located the necessary papers, but was a bit overzealous in removing them, as something else came with them. Both Sue and Lani blushed as Sue's vibrator dangled in the air for both of them to see clearly.

Sue turned to laugh nervously at Lani as she returned the embarrassing item to where it was before.

"Uhhh...shit."

* * *

 **More porn, wooo. At least I'm not dead, right?**


End file.
